


The Little Prodigy

by Legacy_Scarlettpeony (Scarlettpeony)



Series: The 'To You, An Admirer' Series [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettpeony/pseuds/Legacy_Scarlettpeony
Summary: 'To You, An Admirer' AU: Arthur's daughter travels back in time with Merlin to see the Camelot from days of old.
Series: The 'To You, An Admirer' Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064168
Kudos: 3





	The Little Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> Partially based on 'The Linnet Tales'.

The young girl was no more than fourteen-years-old with a tiny little frame, dark eyes, an almost golden complexion and the darkest blonde hair. She was on trip to the era before her birth, to the Camelot of fifteen-years past.  
  
As she and her protector walked deeper into the forest they came across the sword Excalibur, standing tall and proud, deeply sealed inside an enchanted stone.  
  
The girl pulled it out with little effort, but Merlin snatched it back. He prepared to seal it in the stone again and said with a smile, "Now, now this is your father's sword."


End file.
